El awesome yo ,¿celoso?
by Alexander-sama x3
Summary: :'3 Les invito a leer esta pareja no tan crack a mi parecer .
1. Chapter 1

Bueno muajaj ¿esto les parece pareja crack? Para mí no x3

Prusia: kesekese es que a nadie se le ah ocurrido la awesome idea.

México: ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ;A;

Porque soy bien Mamon :3, y por qué puedo y quiero.

Prusia: como Aleksander no es tan awesome , no es dueño de Hetalia :'3

Y ahora por eso seras el uke D8

Prusia: Sure liebe , seriaun F-R-A-C-… ._. que sigue?

A ….. a propostito , quien pidio el UKxUKpirate... lo are mas adelante al igual que el spainxMexico y el otro Germanyx Romano..pero una cosa.. SOY HOMBRE D8

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Recuerdo haberle visto desde pequeño, ese niño estaba a cargo del casi tan awesome como yo de España ; Le había encontrado en unas de sus expediciones, era pequeño y lindo , pero no tanto como mi hermanito west , claro que no ,nadie le ganaba al hermanito del awesome yo. El de Francia era muy tímido aunque también era algo lindo siempre cargaba a un osito blanco, pero creo que el nada awesome de Inglaterra se lo llevo, dejando atrás a un devastado Francis.

Lo conocí cuando España lo trajo por primera vez a nuestra awesome casa para que le conociéramos west y yo.

-mira mira , ¿ no es la cosita más linda de el mundo?, lo encontré y es mío mío mío –Jamás había visto a España tan emocionado por encontrar a un hermanito o un subordinado , jamás se expreso igual de Romano o cualquier otra colonia que tuviese .

-kesekese , es lindo España ,pero sabes que el mein bruder , es más lindo- le doy un pequeño empujoncito a mi bruder para que se hacerse un poco más , es un poco tímido como el de Francia.

-Oye west , porque no le das una mirada al pequeño ….. ¿cómo se llama España?-

-¡Nueva España!- El grito hiso que Nueva España despertara y comenzase a llorar, era casi igual a España era su mini yo, solo porque este tenía cabello negro.

-kesekese le has despertado-

-¿no enserio Prusia? Si no me lo dices no me doy cuenta-

-Para eso está el awesome yo, no te preocupes ¿Qué arias sin mi?-

-'_menos estupideces'_ ¡ahg! Prusia no le puedo callar ayúdame._- _

-oye , yo no fui quien lo despertó hazlo tu –

-¡POR FAVOR!-

-ah…tengo una idea, ¿West te gustaría cargar a New Spain?-solo se me queda viendo un tanto confundido , probablemente si quiera pero no tenga mucho valor para decírmelo , o por lo menos de decirlo frente a España. Bueno al fin de unos minutos asiente , no tan seguro.

-Vamos España dale a New Spain-

-¡Pero y si se le cae!, ¡El no sabe cargar bebes!-

-Entonces va a aprender- con un suave movimiento le quito a ese pequeño ser que probablemente luego sería un gran país como nosotros, y tal vez igual de awesome que su tio Prusia. Por petición de España , west tenía que estar sentado y con el cerca por si las dudas , hice como el dijo , aun el pequeño seguía llorando , era pequeño pero tenía pulmón, se lo doy a west , lo carga y se mira como instantáneamente el pequeño para de llorar ,mira a west con curiosidad , España al igual que yo nos quedamos sorprendidos; pero claro que el Awesome yo, ya sabía que eso podría funcionar , dos niños en contacto era lo más normal, (sin invadir regiones vitales)

-kesekese , soy Awesome –

-Wow ,esto es raro , pero ¡me dan ganas de que los retraten en un cuadro!-

West solo se le quedaba viendo a el pequeño, esmeralda contra rubí, después de cómo 3 minutos , el niño comenzó a reír , y por primera vez mire a mi Little bruder sonreír cálidamente , ya hace mucho que no lo veía reír de verdad , me dio gusto por el , en parte también porque ya se había callado . Era una escena casi familiar y si lo era , obvio que el awesome yo sería el papa.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

El pequeño ya había crecido , podía tambalear , hablaba todo mocho , y este salió igual a los otros dos de tímido , pero siempre con una sonrisa implantada en su cara, West siempre le pedía permiso a España para que New Spain se quedara un poco más a jugar , tal vez un día a dormir o así sucesivamente , el niño de Francis casi no venia , ya que Francis lo podía ver limitada veces gracias al nada awesome de Inglaterra así que prefería pasar su tiempo con el pequeño , siento que se olvido de el awesome Prusia...

Bueno me alegraba que se abriera un poco más, también ya podía jugar con Romano un poco (aunque este era muy terco y peleonero) y con su hermanito Veneciano el cual era muy apegado a west para su propio bienestar.

Pero casi no venia por que Austria no le dejaba salir mucho de casa , tsk tacaño , no lo deja salir porque debía limpiar toda la maldita mansión de Austria él solo , eso era un crimen….aunque España le pedía lo mismo a Romano , pero este no hacía caso , así que no me tenía con preocupación alguna , y el awesome yo jamás le pediría algo así a mi west , es pequeño y debe disfrutar de su infancia , yo no pude así que ¿Por qué él no?

Pasaban los años y seguían en unión, aunque ahora era un poco mas distinto , otros tipos de juegos , menos inocencia , mas peleas etc. Pero era de esperarse, todo de acuerdo a su edad bla bla. Pasan pasan y pasan ~

Un día Llega España hecho un mar de lagrimas, era entre ira y tristeza, el awesome yo le dejo pasar de inmediato , le ofrecí algo pero al parecer no tenía hambre en ese instante, yo sí pero verle así me iba a provocar luego diarrea.

-dile al awesome Prusia , el por qué estas así España-le miro a los ojos , se limpia un poco el moco y me mira con una cara de cachorro recién pateado o algo así.

-¿Nueva….España? …se independizo de mí hace unos días….-

-….- había sabido que Nueva España había pedido su independencia , gracias a que él nada awesome del hermanito de Inglaterra , le convenció de separarse de su hermano mayor , de ser independiente , salir por sí mismo , que él le ayudaría a ser alguien y ser reconocido por sus propios logros , literalmente le lavo el cerebro al pobre New spain.

-entonces… lo logro ¿eh? , no te preocupes España , se que New Spain no te dejara atrás , eres su hermano mayor , lo único que hiso fue dejar el nido pero regresara pronto , lo sé ~- aunque sea difícil de creer , él awesome yo no sabía , pero le diría todo para no ver su No awesome cara de Perro me acerca peligrosamente , creo que lo que quiere es un abrazo…y pensé que yo era quien invadía las regiones vitales… ¿Por qué no fue con Francia? Por difícil que se me hace admitir que Francia es mejor que el awesome yo en estas situaciones.

Invade mis regiones vitales…digo me abraza llorando , lo único que puedo o he visto a Francia que hace es dar palmaditas y decirles cosas lindas.

-Mein liebe estarás bien- .. ¿Qué? Fue lo primero que se me vino en mente, créanme el awesome yo no ésta calificado para este tipo de situaciones.

-¿d..de verdad lo crees así Prusia?- Otra vez esa cara de cachorro recién pateado. Lo único que hace el awesome Prusia es consolarlo e ilusionarlo poco a poco , hasta que cae en la trampa de el engaño.

:~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

La verdad por alguna razón parece que el primer capítulo es más PrussiaxSpain xD perdón por eso , pero el Main seria Prusiax Mexico y no no estoy loco :D solo me gusta lo distinto ~ :A las parejas normales me aburren después de 3 dias por que a la mayoría de la gente le gusta , asi como TODOS aman a Domo….a mi la verdad me da igual ._. , solo un ejemplo :A! bueno les veo luego owo)/ por alguna razón el primer capitulo siempre me queda corto ._.

esta como M pero ya saben se aguantan hasta tomorrow :'3


	2. 2

Ya ho ho , tralala , ya ho ho :A *dando vueltas con vestido estilo Suiza*

Todos: ._. Esta hebreo?

Prusia: bien ya que el Casi awesome como yo aleksandro no está en condiciones de presentar, lo hará México

México: ;A: yo por qué?

Prusia: Porque si , el awesome yo lo dice.

México: ehh… al de allá *apunta a Alexander , mientras sigue bailando* no le pertenece hetalia…Gracias al cielo…

O si y una cosa *bitch slap Mexico* D8

Mexico: ;A; porque?

Bueno ahora les diré por que tuve tantos errores en la historia anterior.

1-mi maldito world no sirve por accidente lo cambie a francés .o.e no me muestra todos los errores que tengo , 2 al hacer las historias las hago a media noche , no puedo buscar las palabras correctamente en internet y mucho menos leer un diccionario , uso lentes , solo imagínense , lo de la gramática eso si fue muy mi error, así que luego corrijo eso.3.. pues si solo era por eso ._. y no lo tomo a mal al contrario quería ver si alguien se daba cuenta ..OTL xD si después lo corregiré vale? Bueno disfruten este chapter es GermanyxMexico

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eh escuchado que Nueva España se independizo de España, me pregunto cómo estará el ahora, no sería mala idea irle a visitar, ya saben solo para comprobar su estado.

Llego a su casa, se ve distinta a como yo la vi de cuando niño, personas libres, felices, aunque no tuviesen de donde abastecerse, se sentían orgullosos de lograr lo que anhelaban, la libertad; a mí en lo personal no me afecta estar con mi hermano Gilbert, todo ha estado bien y no me incomoda en lo absoluto estar con él; después de todo vivimos en la misma casa, no tendría mucho sentido si me separo de él.

Por lo que sospecho, entro a la casa más grande que encuentro en el pueblo, puedo imaginarme que Nueva España estará ahí; ¿Aun seguirá usando su viejo nombre?, o si de casualidad ya le asignaron una de nación independiente. Toco la puerta firmemente , dispuesto a que me escuchen a pesar de que adentro se escucha todo un relajo , probablemente sigan de fiesta.

Una señorita es la que me recibe en la puerta, un tanto ajetreada y tomando grandes cantidades de aire con la boca , después lentamente con la nariz.

-Buenos días tenga usted, ¿Se le ofrece algo?- Me saludo formalmente ,me sorprendí en casa seria una tarea medio imposible tratar de pedirle eso a Gilbert, está bien sería algo imposible.

- Buenos días , me gustaría hablar con .. bueno … - la verdad no sabía cómo dirigirme a él , si por su nombre antiguo de colonia , o por su nombre humano el cual justo en ese instante no podía llegar a la mente y hacerse presente , probablemente estaba algo nervioso , tantos años sin verle , solo cuando éramos pequeños , en juegos y aun recuerdo la primera vez en que le vi , fue tan….

-Ah~ usted quiere hablar con el joven Alejandro , ¿no es así?-La sirvienta me hace salir de mis propios pensamientos , trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad.

-¿Supongo que sí? , ¿No está ocupado?- sería algo inconcebible que yo llegase a molestarle si él está ocupado , y no lo culparía si lo está ahora.

-¡Ah! Por supuesto que no , el joven Alejandro estará feliz de recibirle, pase, pase.- Amablemente me invita a pasar, a pesar de cómo me pude haber imaginado que se iba a ver por dentro por tanto escándalo , era todo lo contrario estaba todo perfectamente limpio y ordenado , era de mi agrado.

-Por favor pase usted , es en este pasillo a la derecha , encontrara unos portones pequeños , esa es la oficina del joven Alejandro, no tema en tocar simplemente ésta revisando unos documentos sin demasiada importancia.- Bueno esa ya era un poco preocupante , primero me dice que no está ocupado y ahora que solo está revisando unos documentos. Voy justamente al lugar donde me indico, veo los portones y toco nuevamente con firmeza.

-Pasé- ¿De verdad esa es su voz? Se escucha más madura y firme de lo que yo recordaba , lentamente abro la puerta un tanto tembloroso ¿Es acaso que estoy nervioso?, aun sin voltear a verme sigue ojeando unos papeles con unos lentes puestos, o representaban territorio o solo era para ver un poco mejor las letras.

-Por favor tome asiento y dígame ¿Qué es lo que se le ofrece?.- aun sin voltear a verme , comienzo a sentir que fue un error haber venido , pero no había marcha atrás ya estaba ahí parado en su oficina.

-Danke- Veo como detiene su mirada , abre los ojos bruscamente y me voltea a ver , se me queda viendo indeciso , si de verdad me conoce o no. Y ese mismo rostro de hace 300 años , me sonríe de oreja a oreja , se levanta de inmediato y se dirige hacia a mí , me da un gran abrazo ; La verdad no es que me incomodara , sino de que no sabía cómo reaccionar en ese mismo instante.

- ¡Ludwing! Amigo mío ,asé tanto tiempo que no te veía , es una sorpresa verte por aquí .- La verdad si me ponía a comparar se parecía mucho a España en el sentido de la actitud .

-Bueno supe que te independizaste de España y solo quise venir a verificar tu estado.-

-haha , ahh ¿Solo por eso? , no importa, me alegra que vinieras eso significa que aun así te preocupas por mi.- Me sonríe , probablemente no fue apropiado decirle que solo venia por eso; Pero no podía mentirle ya que era la verdad , venía a verle a verificar si estaba bien , aunque probablemente también porque le quería ver después de tanto , me inquietaba que no sabía mucho de él o de su paradero , al igual que el de Matthew, pero por lo que supe el está bien ,tal vez mejor que Alejandro.

-Por supuesto que sí , o ¿Es que acaso no recuerdas que era yo quien te defendía de Turquía cuando entraba en peleas con España?.-Entra en mí un poco de nostalgia, Alejandro es casi como un hermano pequeño, me sentía con el deber de protegerle, ya que al parecer España no era autosuficiente de hacerlo por sí mismo.

-Oh como olvidarlo , siempre actuaste como mi big bruder.- comenzamos a reír lo dos , es sorprendente a pesar de que hace 10 minutos estaba totalmente nervioso , ahora parece algo natural el estar hablando con Alejandro , de los viejos y buenos tiempos. Pero aun así no puedo evitar que me de curiosidad saber cual será ahora su nuevo nombre, o el de los demás.

-Dime Alejandro , ¿Cómo te llamaras de ahora en adelante?, me refiero a tu nombre de nación.- Eh probablemente fui un poco directo , a pesar de su sonrisa puedo ver un poco de tristeza en sus ojos , tal vez arrepentimiento, es como si él no hubiese querido separarse de España .

-Oh bueno te lo diré serás el primero en saberlo , literalmente , mi nuevo nombre es "Estados Unidos Mexicanos"- Siéndoles sinceros , era demasiado largo, además me sonaba algo familiar ese nombre.

-Espera.. ¿No es ese el nombre del que se acaba de independizar de Inglaterra?-

- Es similar aunque el suyo es "Estados Unidos Americanos" no se la verdad en que pensaban nuestros superiores al ponernos nombres por no decir casi iguales , el único que salió ganando fue Matthew que se llamara Canadá.- me dedica una sonrisa algo boba , la verdad tener el 'mismo' nombre que ese chico debía ser un poco irritante , pero nada se podía hacer ante ello ¿Verdad?

-Pero de todos modos dime México , suena mejor y un poco más original ¿no lo crees así? .

- Ciertamente suena un poco mejor.- y así fue como pasamos horas y horas hablando, hasta que se hiso evidentemente tarde.

-¡oh Dios! , mira la hora que es , creo que es tiempo para nosotros de ir a dormir , ven te mostrare tu habitación , y nada de 'me tengo que ir' , te quedas porque es tarde y me gustaría convivir contigo un poco más ¿te parece bien? – Parecía más orden que petición , pero no me pareció nada mal la idea , y era cierto no tendría caso irme a esta hora a casa , podría irme tal vez mañana en la tarde , o un poco más temprano .

-Por supuesto , me encantaría y espero no ser una molestia.-

-Pensándolo bien….-

-….-

-Es broma, es broma , haha – Me lo dice mientras me da palmadas en la espalda, bueno si me asuste un poco y pensé que si hablaba enserio , el sentido de humor de Alejandro es raro.

Su casa es grande , y como ya había mencionado antes limpia y ordenada , algo que me había sorprendido ya que cuando éramos chicos era desordenado , todo lo contrario de lo que ahora refleja , la habitación que me ofreció era grande , lujosa , podría sospechar que era la de Alejandro pero me dijo que no me preocupara que era la de huéspedes , le creo , después de unos minutos una sirvienta llega con un cambio de ropa para dormir , le agradezco el gesto pero le digo que estoy acostumbrado a dormir solo en interiores..creo que no debí haberle dicho, ya que cause un sonrojo en el rostro de la sirvienta, la verdad no era mi intención pero era la verdad no acostumbraba usar ropa para dormir.

-Bueno Ludwing , te dejo para que descanses , buenas noches- … ¿Estuvo todo el tiempo ahí? no lo sentí , probablemente sería buen espía algún día.

Pasaron unos minutos , y me recosté solo en interiores dejando mi uniforme en una mesita que estaba al lado de la cama, sintiendo que los ojos me pesaban .

Podría decir que al cabo de unos minutos , pero la realidad es que probablemente ya habían pasado unas horas , escucho un ruido provenir de la puerta, rápidamente tomo el arma que está en mi bolsillo del saco , apunto aun con un poco de visibilidad cero , debido a que aun no me acostumbro a la oscuridad de la habitación.

-Sal de ahí- Lo dije directo en modo de orden, sea quien sea probablemente , haya venido a robar la casa de Alejandro , o a hacer algo indebido mientras estoy presente.

Veo que alguien se acerca lentamente , lo sigo con el arma aun sin poderle ver claramente el rostro, cuando está lo suficientemente cercas , puedo verle bien el rostro.

-¿Alejandro? ¿Qué haces a estas horas despierto? - Le veo y solo miro que me mira fijamente con esos ojos verdes , ese verde puro que a mi parecer eran penetrantes , te podías perder en ese mar verde ; sin respuesta.

-No me vengas con el cuento de que tuviste una pesadilla , y quieres revivir viejos tiempos porque no funcionara Alejandro.- Bajo el arma al saber que no hay riesgo alguno , pero sigue sin contestar .

-¿Alejandro? ¿Te sientes bien?- Le pregunto consciente de que algo no está definitivamente bien. Lentamente sé acerca un poco más, se sube a la cama , cada vez es aun más raro e incomodo . Se acerca peligrosamente a mi integridad , apoyando sus rodillas a costado de mis piernas ya que yo estoy semi sentado con las piernas juntas , lo cual por el momento me pone en una posición un tanto incomoda.

-¿Qué haces?- Aun sintiendo confusión, pero podría darme una idea de cuáles eran sus intenciones , pero ¿Por qué?

Tal y como lo sospeche, se acerca a mi rostro y me planta un beso , desprevenido solo abro los ojos de par en par, no sé qué hacer , si empujarlo , esperar a que termine y me deje , o seguirle el juego; Tiene sus ojos bien cerrados , sus mejillas un poco sonrojadas , sus mechones cayendo sobre sus ojos no haciéndome posible verle.

Por alguna extraña razón , decido seguirle el juego , cierro mis ojos por igual , tomándolo para profundizar el beso, un pequeño gemido sale de su boca , no puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto… La necesidad del oxigeno se hace presente , nos separamos , me mira a los ojos una mirada que no había visto en el , pareciera…llena de lujuria.

-Ludwing ~ 3 - El simple hecho de pronunciar mi nombre tan seductoramente , me hiso perder la conciencia , de los actos que estaba haciendo , la doy la vuelta dejándolo , por debajo de mí, le miro el rostro lleno de sonrojo , una cara parecida a la de un niño que no está seguro de lo que hace.

Algo inseguro , comienzo a quitarle la camisa sin mangas que trae puesta , probablemente para dormir también. El se somete ante todo lo que le hago , sin quejarse o decir ni una sola palabra. Veo sus pezones , suaves y rosados , comienzo a juguetear con uno de ellos , dándole un pequeño pellizco , un leve gemido se escucha en aquella oscura habitación. Ahora podría decirse que soy yo quien toma la iniciativa , me acerco a su rostro plantándole un apasionado beso, mi lengua contra la suya , una pelea de la cual salgo victorioso , con mi otra mano libre , la dirijo hacia sus regiones vitales , metiéndola por debajo del pantalón de elástico y su ropa interior , entrando en contacto con su miembro , otro pequeño gemido.

Tal vez de instinto , siento como intenta cerrar sus piernas , se las separo con tranquilidad ; Las hace de lado , poco a poco , dándome un mejor pase hacia su zona. Comienzo a sentir que para mí el bóxer ya me comienza a ser un estorbo, presiento que para Alejandro también ya que lo suyo era doble prenda. Con la misma mano que estaba en su zona , la saco por un corto tiempo escuchando un leve quejido , bajo sus pantalones y sus bóxers al mismo tiempo , hasta los tobillos dándome una buena vista de lo que es Alejandro.

Pura perfección en su figura, su piel toque canela clara , sus cabellos negros como aquella noche , sus ojos que brillaban ante la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana del lado derecho de la habitación. Me mira con cara de suplica , quiere más y no soy nadie para negarle esa petición ¿No es así? , bajo hasta su zona , comenzando a besar su muslo , timándolo , sonidos cálidos provenientes de su boca , juego con él , hasta que decido meter su zona vital en mi boca ; un sabor desconocido es lo que siente mi paladar , algo dulce pero amargo a la vez, comienzo a mover mi cabeza de arriba abajo , provocándole más que placer a Alejandro , ya que siento como sube la cadera para que el contacto fuera más , arqueando su espalda y curvando sus dedos del pie, eso era puro éxtasis a su parecer al igual que para mí , siento una potente descarga en mi boca , saco su región con un ligero 'pop', le beso con su esencia en mi boca , invitándole a saborear el sabor de su semilla.

Rápidamente me quito el bóxer dejando al aire expuesto un miembro demasiado erecto , que en parte ya me dolía , estaba decidido a preparar a Alejandro , en cuanto rápidamente me da la vuelta sentándose sobre mi abdomen.

-Yo lo hare –

-¿Pero no te dolerá?...me imagino que eres….pues-

-No digas mas-

Eso fue lo último que escuche antes de que tomase mi miembro con su mano , y lentamente lo introdujera en aquella más que estrecha entrada; unas pequeñas lagrimas se hicieron presentes en sus mejillas , le seco algunas con el pulgar, desesperadamente comienza a mover sus caderas , sin darse así mismo la oportunidad de ajustarse ante tal intrusión a su cuerpo .Sangre sale de por su entrada debido a la brusquedad con la que ÉL está haciendo las cosas. Tomo de su cadera con mis manos para profundizar la penetración , en cuanto di una embestida fuerte y rápida , toque su punto débil que lo hiso ver más que estrellas, ante gran grito de placer , pude entender que lo había encontrado , dando de vuelta en aquel punto dulce , arranque de su garganta más de un gemido placentero , mezclado con dolor, cuando sentí que mi clímax estaba demasiado cercas , Alejandro se adelanta viniéndose en mi estomago y parte de el pecho , su entrada se estrecha de sobremanera , y cuando yo por fin sentí que lo iba a descargar todo…..

Me levanto bruscamente , con los ojos horrorizados , llevándome una boca a la mano.

-….. ¿Cómo pude soñar algo así?-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yorolehiho :A! *da vueltas* trololo aquí lo dejare por hoy~ :3 prr prr que les pareció el gran sueño de Alemania?

Prusia: una cosa…POR QUE PONES MI AWESOME NOMBRE EN EL TITULO Y NO EH SALIDO AUN!

:3 paciencia , saldrás pronto , más de lo que esperas *w*

Mexico : x/x - muere ante tal escena.

Alemania: O.O

._. Lo mataste….. o si y perdonen si tengo aun mas faltas PERO HAGO LO MEJOR QUE PUEDO A ESTAS FUCKING HORAS DE LA NOCHE SOLITO x.x)b


	3. Chapter 3

Perdón por haberme tardado tanto , pero me castigaron ._. , :A bueno aquí la 5 parte de esta historia !

México:es la tercera…

Mi historia, mi pedo A! (escuche algo así un chiste .w.)

*apunta a Mexico* ( A)~ tu mama es hombre

México: o.e

España: \( owo)/ ¡MEXICO! MI NIÑO :'3 *abraza a Mexico*

Mexico: =A=

._. ven les dije , es hombre….. bueno lean :'3

Ahora que lo pienso , desde que fue a visitar a Nue.. México, West a estado actuando raro.

-¡Hey west! - Le palmeo la espalda para que me volteé a ver , estaba bebiendo una deliciosa cerveza fría como nos gusta , de marca Alemana , tengo ganas de…

-¿Sucede algo?- Le da un pequeño sorbo a su cerveza , mientras me mira con algo de curiosidad.

-Me di cuenta que , cuando regresaste de casa de México , has estado actuando raro.- ¿Fue mi imaginación? O ¿Acaso le vi un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas? ,kesekese Little bruder is in love?.

-C…claro que no , yo estoy perfectamente bien.-

- ¿Y porque tan nervioso? , ¿Temes que descubra algún secretito?- Golpea la barra en la que estaba sentado con su vaso de cerveza , no lo suficientemente fuerte para que se rompiese , pero aun así lo hizo con firmeza .

-¡Eh dicho que no tengo nada y eso es todo!- No , al parecer no fue mi imaginación , su rostro se tiño de un lindo rosado , ya sea del enfado o de la vergüenza. Definitivamente algo pasaba , y el awesome Prusia lo descubriría .

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Han pasado años desde que visite a México por temor a ese sueño que tuve aquella vez, el cual fue perturbador a mi parecer , no podía verle a la cara después de lo que había soñado…simplemente no lo soportaría . Pero hace unos 2 días me entere de que E.U.A le arrebato territorio a México , aprovechándose de su situación económica y emocional , ya que había tenido una revolución de sus propios internos.

Me preocupa mucho, varias naciones le han puesto los ojos encima, pero creo que podría decir que peor que Francia , sus intenciones pueden ser casi iguales que las de España o…como la mía.

Toco la puerta de su oficina , pero antes de entrar escucho unos leves sonidos , como si fuesen sollozos, si es lo que yo creo que es , no creo estar calificado para este tipo de situaciones . Pasos lentos se escuchan tras la puerta , lentamente se abre la puerta dejando ver a un muy devastado México.

-Ah , Ludwing , no me esperaba tu visita…-Se comienza a limpiar las lagrimas con sus mangas , como si de un pequeño niño se tratase , me trae algunos recuerdos , pero a pesar de lo que sucedió aun es capaz de dedicarme una pequeña sonrisa.

-Escuche lo que Alfred te hizo , y quise venir a ver como estabas.-

-Pues, no te mentiré, me siento mal por lo que me hizo, confié en él y se aprovecho , aquel que solía ser un ejemplo para mí gente y para mí también, nos ha traicionado a todos.- Ya que lo observo detalladamente , no trae sus anteojos puestos… esos lentes deben de representar ahora el territorio perdido. Comienza a sollozar nuevamente , sin poder contenerlo. Hago lo que siempre hacia de niño , lo tomo de los hombros le levanto el rostro un poco plantándole un beso en la frente; después de eso solo siento como hunde su rostro en mi pecho , dejando escapar todo ese dolor.

-Juro que Alfred lo pagara-

-No deseo guerra…No más por favor.-

-…..-

Solo le prometo lo imposible , el no tomar justicia por mi propia mano, el solo se calma creyendo en mis palabras, teniendo confianza en mi nuevamente. Le acaricio la cabeza lenta y delicadamente , intentando calmarlo solo como Dios me da a entender.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Conforme pasan los años , me doy cuenta que he sido uno de los países con más invasiones , lo cual ya casi me tiene sin cuidado , como si de algo cotidiano se tratase. Aun me siento mal por lo de mis lentes , no veo claramente sin ellos , al parecer Alfred tampoco pero aun así los usa , tal vez para hacerme ver lo que perdí , restregándomelo en la cara. Tengo rabia , demasiada , con los años se va acumulando más y más ,sobre todo hacia Alfred, pero yo no deseo guerra ; vidas inocentes , ellos no tienen la culpa de nuestros propios problemas.

-Hey México~- Volteo a ver , ¡oh! , valla sorpresa, pero si es ..

-Tio Prusia , ¿Qué hace aquí?-

-Oh vamos~ no me hables de usted , que me siento viejo , y el awesome Prusia no es Viejo.- Me sonríe , a decir verdad el Tio Prusia me cae bien , bueno no es mi Tio , pero se me quedo esa costumbre de los tiempos en los que aun vivía con España .

-Claro que no , ¡mi Awesome tio jamás envejecerá!-Me acaricia la cabeza como en aquellos tiempos , me agrada , me da una sensación que no puedo describir , siento que si cierro los ojos , podre volver a esos días en los que yo podía sonreír y ser feliz . Ahora me siento arrepentido de haberme dejado seducir por las palabras de Alfred.

-kesekese, y ¿Qué haces?, he visto que my Little liebe esta algo raro ¿Por qué? –

-¿No ha escuchado?-

-¿De qué se ha perdido el awesome yo?-

- Tio , Alfred me quito mis lentes , más de la mitad de mi territorio representaban mis lentes y me fueron arrebatados , se aprovecho de mi estado por los conflictos internos que yo tenía, me tomo en un momento débil y no lo pude evitar.- Sin previo aviso , salen dos pequeñas lagrimas de mis ojos, no lo puedo evitar , cada vez que viene a mi ese recuerdo ; no puedo evitar sentirme triste.

Gentilmente se acerca ,limpiando las lagrimas con el pulgar de su dedo . Su mirada drásticamente cambio a una que podría darle miedo a cualquiera.

-El awesome de tu Tio no dejara que ese Alfred se quede con lo que te pertenece , solo YO puedo invadir regiones vitales .-

-Por alguna razón ¿Debería sentirme aliviado o asustado? – Eso de el 'solo Yo' me saco un poco de órbita , ¿Tal vez quiera seguir teniendo su reputación del Bad trio? Tch ¿seguirá España conservando el de pederasta? En fin , eso no era algo muy importante por el momento.

-kesekese ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? ¿Temes que tu Awesome tio te haga territorio Prusiano? – Se agacha , acercando su rostro al mío (estoy enano) , provoca que me sonroje de sobre manera , cerrando los ojos por instinto a lo que pudiese pasar. Nuevamente siento como me acaricia la cabeza.

-No cabe duda del por qué te invaden seguido , eres demasiado inocente.- Comienzo a reír torpemente.

-¿Lo cree así?-

-No insistas…-

-Perdón.-

-Bueno pequeño me tengo que ir , voy a hacer unos planes llamados "Patearle el trasero al Mcidiot Panza de hamburguesa "-

-haha ¿Por qué no de paso pelos de elote? –

-oh no no , porque my bruder también es rubio , así que dejémoslo con eso ¿Qué te parece? -

-Está bien , bueno adiós Tio .-Se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar a su estilo 'awesome' con el pollito en su cabeza , ese pájaro siempre está en su cabeza , me pregunto si ya tendrá nido ahí .

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

¿Por qué? , hoy que iba a hablar con México , a decirle sobre mi plan , lo veo con mi hermano Prusia , pero de una manera comprometedora, el cercas de su rostros a punto de besarle. Decidí esconderme detrás de un árbol cercano, e intentar escuchar toda la conversación , lo cual se me dificultaba un poco por el ruido de las personas etc.

Solo mire como México se sonrojaba con mi hermano , sonreía con él ; Su comportamiento era distinto al que tenia conmigo.

¿Por qué? ¿Es acaso que a México le gusta mi hermano? No, no creo , me lo hubiese dicho hace mucho ; tal vez no pudo porque casi no lo veía , o simplemente era mi imaginación.. ¿Es que acaso tengo celos?.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~```

D: OMG no dejen al awesome Alexander en paz ;A;!

Prusia: AHÍ DICE AWESOME YO CELOSO ¡ D8 NO BRUDER

Alemani: ICH HASHEND DICH!

Oh oh adivinen que :D ~

Todos: QUE D8!

:U me mudare a Mexico~ ahora pondré mas en practica my spanish :'3 , oh a propósito La real academia española me odia por desgraciar el español ._. y no me dejo descargar su diccionario….. originalmente el español no es mi idioma , lo estoy aprendiendo desde hace 3 añós o.e

:A el que adivine en cuantos países e vivido se gana el derecho de mirarnos a todos en vestidos…bueno a mi ya lo hicieron :'3

Todos: ._. Nunca adivinaran….

Pista! Esta entre el 1 y el 3 :"3 , ok no e vivido en mas….. :3! Perdonen por mis faltas uwu y no me digan

"no lo tomes a mal"

Al contrario díganme, oh España!

Españá: HAI *cachetea a Alexander* D8 PEDAZO DE BASURA , QUE MATAS EL PRESIADO IDIOMA DEL CASTELLANO , TE INVITO A QUE LEEAS EL JODIDO DICCIONARIO Y CORRIGAS TODO AHORA PON TU TRASERO EN LA SILLA Y LEE!

o.e la cachetada no era necesaria y solo di español ya que castellano es mas de tu país .

España : ¿lo hice bien?

=w= algo asi, ya que me fijo aquí hay sucesos históricos pero ~ no los pondré y saben por que?

Todos: POR FLOJO! .

._. emm…no , por que cuando yo era pequeño en vez de leerme cuentos , me leían las enciclopedias de historia en los países en los que he vivido xD , pero como mi papa siempre me dejaba con la duda y me decía , "busca por tu cuenta" , era una clara invitación a que leyera o buscara , asi que hagan lo mismo x3 si les interesa. :3 para eso esta nuestro amigo wikipedia .

POR LOS QUE WIKIPEDA A HECHO SU TAREA MAS DE UNA VEZ! xD , nos Leemos .3.)/


	4. Chapter 4

soy awesome , INVADIRE TUS REGIONES VITALES SIN QUE LO SEPAS! …

Prusia: _ tengo derechos de autor sobre eso…

Dejen su mensaje después de el tono…beeep…

Prusia:…..

Sabias que el coco te practicara *wow* por atrás OuO .

Todos: ._. No le pertenece hetalia…solo porque Kami-sama es Grande ….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

-Oye bruder ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?-

-Kesekese ya lo estás haciendo west-

-Bueno otra pregunta-

-Claro ,pregúntale a tu awesome burder.-

-¿De qué hablaron México y tu el día de hoy?-

-¿Me viste hablar con él?-

-Por favor Hermano no evadas la pregunta-

-…. No , no lo estoy haciendo , que ¿Acaso tienes celos del awesome yo?-

Por alguna razón creo que esa fue la pregunta más estúpida que puede haber hecho en ese momento; bueno había hecho otras , pero por alguna razón mi hermano esta obsesionado ahora con México , probablemente no soporto la idea de que Alfred le haya quitado territorio y se siente igual que yo , enojado , con deseo de venganza . Pero creo que Bruder lo está llevando un poco al límite.

-¡HICE UNA PREGUNTA Y QUIERO UNA RESPUESTA , DEJATE DE TONTERIAS!-

-…..Hey west, no hay necesidad de que te dirijas a mí de esa manera , simplemente estábamos conversando eso era todo ¿Acaso tiene algo de malo? –Creo que me estoy poniendo en zona de batalla , jamás le había visto así, west no suele actuar de esa manera.

-haha ¿Solo conversaron? ¿Solo eso? ¡¿Y POR QUE INTENTASTE BESARLE? , mire claramente que lo querías besar.-

-Oye West me estas asustando sabes… ahí muere , yo no hice nada malo , además quiero al chico como mi sobrino , y solo era un juego ; no debes de fijarte en pequeñeces .- La verdad la cara de West era como para matar a alguien con ella , una mirada de enojo podría decirse odio hacia mí , vamos no fue mi intención ¡Solo estaba jugando!.

-No quiero verte cercas de el de esa manera ¿Entendido? – No era una petición , sino una orden.

-Oye no , Aleksandro tiene el derecho de estar con quien quiera, y no me puedes privar de ello West ,solo por que tengas celos.-

-¡NO ESTOY CELOSO! – Con eso solo veo como se da la vuelta y azota la puerta dejando caer un cuadro que estaba colgado a una pared cercana, West tiene cerios problemas, y me preocupa.

My bruder a estado haciendo cosas últimamente nada awesome… he visto que se ha puesto en guerra con medio Europa , por no decir toda Europa , y me pregunto si de verdad Aleksandro sea el causante de todo esto , espero que no ; y suerte bruder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-¿Te unirías conmigo México? –

-¿E..en qué sentido? –

-¿Te unirías conmigo en la guerra?- Me acerco lentamente a él , en su rostro aun se refleja la confusión que de seguro le causa esto , pero todo esto ayudara a que México pueda recuperar sus territorios anteriormente perdidos y vengarse sobre Alfred.

-¿Una guerra? , Ludwing bien sabes lo que yo pienso sobre la guerra….- El rostro de confusión ahora es remplazado por uno de tristeza , a él no le gustan , pero es necesario para lograr ese propósito.

-Lo sé , lo sé , pero aquí la diferencia será que si ganamos , recuperaras todo lo que perdiste~, y te prometo que solo será entre nosotros , ¡pondré todo en mi poder para que vidas inocentes no se pierdan!- Le sonrío , eso es todo lo que quiero , que México sea feliz.

-La verdad …no se….-

Corto esa distancia que había entre los dos , me voltea a ver con su rostro ahora ; nuevamente , confundido. Tomo de su rostro con ambas manos, plantándole un cálido beso , uno que hace años quería darle , desde aquella noche del sueño , supe que sin pensarlo me enamore de la persona de quien menos pensaría. Cierra los ojos lentamente dejándose llevar por el momento , cuando nuestros pulmones exigen por oxigeno , no es una opción el separarnos. Me voltea a ver con un intenso rubor en sus mejillas , se mira tan lindo.

-¿A que vino eso? – y así es como matas un buen momento...

-¿Acaso no lo entiendes? México hemos estado cegados todo este tiempo , yo te quiero y espero que esos sentimientos me sean correspondidos , desde hace años que llevo con esta carga sobre los hombros y creo que el día de hoy fue cuando lo deje caer.-

-Ludwing….- Aun pensando detalladamente las cosas , veo como asiente con la cabeza y me sonríe dulcemente , eso es más que una aprobación para mí , y eso me es suficiente.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

¡NO LO PUEDO CREER! WEST Y ALEKSANDRO…. Se han besado… pero ¿Por qué esta punzada en el pecho? , ¿Acaso me incomoda esta escena? , ¡claro que lo hace! , pero no entiendo , West es mi hermanito… y Aleksandro como mi sobrinito ¿A quién es al que tengo celos? , pero por lo que mis awesome oídos escuchan , esto no marchara bien , West no ha previsto la descripción de una guerra… se puede ganar….al igual que perder , si West pierde esta guerra llevara consigo a Aleksandro, y no deseo que ninguna de las dos suceda , debo de hacer algo pronto ..seria difícil convencerle el no estar con Ludwing… hay pocas opciones :

Sedúcelo : puede que sea difícil pero no hay imposibles para el awesome Prusia .

Amenázalo : es otra buena opción pero , no me convence del todo.

Ponlo en contra de West: es aun mas difícil después de lo que acaba de pasar entre ellos .

Y que tal… Las tres al mismo tiempo , no es mala idea después de todo El awesome Prusia puede con todo , pero tengo que hacerlo rápido si no comienzo a hacer mis propios movimientos antes de que lo aparentemente inevitable ocurra.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

:3 y aquí termina kolkkolkol

Rusia: ^J^ me hablaban?

:A si *vestido de belarus*

Rusia: D: IIE DEJAME EN PAZ *Sale corriendo* x3

A propósito :A Al parecer me mudare a una ciudad (duh) , con la frontera mas active del mundo! . yes i am going to live now in Tijuana :U! ¿Quién es de ahí? OuO para no aburrirme , el tiempo que estuve en filipinas o.e solo podía hablar con los ancianos que eran los que hablaban español ._. y yo todo mocho , saben que dije cuando me dijeron que veníamos a Mexico la primera vez que vinimos =3= hace como 3 añós.

-OMG I NEED TO LEARN MEXICAN! I don't want to be a jerk infront of all~ they are going to laugh about my weird accent , I couldn't get along when we were in spain ;A; they laugh about me for not knowing the language o.e now I need to Learn MEXICAN ! –

-…..Alexander here in Mexico we speak Spanish…not Mexican .-

;w; y esa fue mi primera metida de pata en Mexico a los 2 Dias de haber llegado xD , porque soy awesome , porque estoy bien ****** y por que si ._. …. Yo que iba a saber que en Mexico también hablaban Español =-= me sentí mas idiota de lo normal , bueno hasta la próxima OuO)/

Y de verdad espero mejorar en el español x3! Me daría pena matar aun mas otro idioma o.e ya lo eh hecho con ..muchos otros o.e.


	5. Chapter 5

.w. que si estoy loco? , trololo claro que no :A solo soy una persona incomprendida por el resto.

Meh lo que pasa es que simplemente soy algo atrevido , y esas cosas .w.)/. Sabían que tengo la mitad de las hormonas femeninas :A

bueno no se si este podría ser el ultimo capitulo , si lo es será corto? Largo? Descúbranlo ewe .

Todos: D: KAMI-SAMA METIO ABOGADO Y POR ESO ALEXANDER SIGUE SIN SER EL DUEÑO DE HETALIA.

=3= lo se, Judas es buen abogado….

(no me burlo de la Religión…en mi familia somos religiosos asi que no hagan comentarios sobre eso =-=u)

Aproposito se donde están la mayor parte de mis errores , en palabras que se diferencian por una H muda , una coma o por la b y v =-=u el español es difícil…. Me hicieron confundirme aun mas con una explicación de esdrújulas sobreesdrújulas etc. No entendí nada o.e .

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Me paro enfrente de la casa de Aleksandro…espero que este plan funcione, en este momento deben de estar cumpliendo con 1/3 parte de mi plan , si lo logran antes de que lleve a cabo las otras dos será todo un éxito , bien pues aquí voy .

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-señor Alejandro , le espera un invitado en la sala , dice que su nombre es Gilbert y viene a visitarle .-

-¿Tío Prusia esta aquí? , dile que enseguida voy – guardo unos de las estrategias que he estado planeando , así cuando Lugwing diga que puedo poner pie en campo de batalla , ya tenga todo listo , probablemente no todo salga como lo es planeado pero aun así estoy preparado para 'imprevistos'

Ahí está , el tío Prusia sentado en la sala a su estilo awesome , haha la mayor parte de las veces me puedo reír con el ya que se le ocurre cada cosa , que es casi imposible contarlas todas.

-¡Tio Prusia! ¿ Pero que hace aquí? – al voltearme a ver su rostro no tiene ese mismo brillo de superioridad que siempre tiene , ahora es uno de seriedad , me extraña verle así , ¿habrá pasado algo? ¿le pasaría algo a Ludwing? ¿Nuevas noticias sobre la guerra? ¿Se rindieron? Tantas preguntas comienzan a brotar en mi mente .

-vengo a darte malas noticias Aleksandro.-

-¿ Le ha pasado algo a Ludwing?-

- no , thanks Gott ,está bien , el problema es contigo Aleksandro-

-¿conmigo?-

-Me ha llegado el informe de que dos de tus barcos han sido hundidos por barcos de mi hermano.-

-¿Qué? , jaja no tío debe de ser una confusión , el enemigo debe de querer inculpar a Ludwing , de seguro ya se enteraron de mi participación en esta guerra. – comienzo a reír torpemente , claro que el no sería capaz de algo así , estoy de su lado . si seguramente esto fue idea de Alfred .

-..Aleksandro créeme yo pensé lo mismo , pero cuando hable con los capitanes de ambos barcos responsables , me dijeron que personalmente my bruder les pidió que hundieran barco que vieran con bandera Mexicana .-Quedo en shock….no claro que no , no podía ser ¿verdad? , tal vez si Alfred sabía que yo iba a participar usaría Barcos con mi bandera para entrar de infraganti , ¡ LUDWING LO PENSO TODO! .

-sé lo que estas pensando , ¿posibilidad de ultraje?, Aleksander NADIE más que Ludwing y yo sabemos que entraras en esta guerra…y si no me crees pregúntale personalmente a Alfred .- ¿N..nadie sabía?

-estos últimos días mi hermano a intentando deshacerse de todos… Aleksander tu no entiendes , cuando mi hermano gane esta tierra el no te regresara esos territorios , es una simple seducción para que le ayudes a acabarte , esto lo prueba.-

-¿p..pensaba traicionarme?...pero él me a…-

-¿ama? Aleksandro ¿de verdad creíste eso?, hace días cuando estábamos hablando e intente dar un paso más , me detuve por que sentí la presencia de Ludwing cercas , no quería envolverte en este lio , Aleksandro ich liebe dich , pero my bruder se entero …..observe cuando ustedes dos se besaron , el savia que yo estaba ahí y era una muy clara advertencia , de que si me entrometía , tu serias el que acabaría pagando los platos rotos.-

Todo lo que me está diciendo … ¿es verdad? …. ¿acaso mentira? Pero ¿porque Tío mentiría con algo tan grave?, dijo que… ¿me ama? , Tio no sería el tipos de hacer esto simplemente por celos ¿verdad?, todo esto me es imposible de creer , tal vez si hablo con Ludwing el me aclare las cosas.

-Creo que será mejor que vaya a consultarlo con Lugwing , si es verdad necesitare una explicación , con su permiso .- dispuesto a salir y dejar a mi Tio atrás, siento como un firme brazo impide que abra la puerta , lentamente volteo a ver la cara de Prusia …es una de miedo y desconfianza.

-Si vas haya a preguntarle , te lo negara todo , dirá que hago esto por celos, admito EL AWESOME PRUSIA TIENE CELOS , pero no por eso inventaría algo de tal magnitud , por favor créeme….-

-es que .. Lo que dice es casi imposible de creer.-Antes de decir algo más , me toma de la cintura , plantándome un apasionado y desesperado beso , no sé cómo reaccionar , cierro los ojos , esperando a que todo acabe y sea un mal sueño.

-por favor- su voz , suena como si estuviese a punto de quebrarse, jamás le había visto así , NUNCA ¿acaso dice la verdad?.

-le creo, pero aun así quisiese una explicación… ¿Por qué?- Es como si hubiese intentado evadir la petición, me levanta , cargándome hasta llegar a la primera habitación vacía que encuentra , bajándome delicadamente al suelo ; por más que me lo quiera negar , se lo que vendrá después de esto , no me mal interpreten , amo a Tio Prusia , pero no de esta manera o por lo menos no por el momento , aun seguía confundido , siempre le e admirado y de mas pero jamás había pensado en la posibilidad de amarlo , y mucho menos acabar en esta situación.

-por el momento no pienses mein liebe – comienza a tocar mi rostro con delicadeza , su rostro se endulza , un recorrido de besos desde mi mejilla , hasta llegar a los labios . comienza a desabrochar mi saco , le sigue la camisa , hasta dejar mi torso al descubierto , el repentino cambio de temperatura y debido a que estaba pegado al suelo hacen que un escalofrió recorra mi piel rápidamente.

Mas besos se hacen presentes , parando donde están mis pezones , pellizca uno con poca gentileza , esto provoca que gima levemente , esto al parecer no le es suficiente y muerde el otro que quedaba libre , este fue más un quejido que un gemido , aunque no lo crean estaba por el momento muy sensible al tacto .

El pantalón fue lo que le siguió , después la ropa interior , me sentía apenado , mostrarme asi ante mi Ti…ante Prusia , el que me cuido , literalmente me cambio los pañales , ahora proclamándome . su rostro es de diversión mesclado con lujuria , deseo , amor; nuevamente regresa a mi rostro a besarme y distraerme , mientras con su mano comenzaba a masajear a Baja california . Instintivamente cierro las piernas ante tal tacto , las separa con delicadeza , no pareciese como si tuviera prisa , lo hace con paciencia y decidido a hacerme disfrutarlo .

No me di cuenta de el cuándo me vine en su mano , su tacto era tentador y delicado , que eventualmente me hiso venir , lame su mano lentamente , dándome a entender que le sabía bien .comienza a desabrocharse el pantalón , lo baja hasta sus tobillos , por sorprendente que sea 1) no llevaba ropa interior puesta , 2) lo de los 5 metros no era broma 3) pensar que Prusia será el que….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Me siento como un monstro , una basura , alguien que jugó con el ser más dulce e inocente que pudo pisar la tierra…engañe y tome a Aleksandro , fui su primera vez , nunca se negó o forcejeo para impedirlo , es verdad quiero a Aleksandro y no pensé en esto de tomarlo solamente para llevar bien a cabo el plan , sino porque me preocupa y de verdad….yo quería hacerlo. Me pareció más bien una escusa estúpida de mi parte , pero no tenía otra opción .

Me levanto de la cama (después de lo sucedido lo recosté en la cama de esa misma habitación) me visto lentamente , no me iré , si lo hago pensara que solo lo hice por conveniencia , y no quiero que piense eso de mi por el momento. Me visto por completo dispuesto a ir a la cocina a preparar algo y buscar una buena cerveza , camino hacia la puerta , y observo esa gran mancha de sangre en el suelo… eso solo empeora las cosas y mi conciencia comienza a jugarme trucos .

¿de verdad estaré haciendo lo correcto?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

:A no se pensaba que este seria el ultimo pero si lo hacia asi seria una enciclopedia en vez de capitulo uwu asi que probablemente solo haya 1 mas o 2 :A!

._. si pésima ortografía y gramatica :'3 pero si mejoro significa que podre entrar sin problemas a highschool sin meter la pata en escritura w)/

:A saben mi primer intento de alemán fue decir "macho patata"….acabe diciendo "la patata es macho"

._. No pregunten …..


	6. Chapter 6

Creo que este será el FIN D8

Todos: ._.

OwO)/ Hetalia no me pertenece , lean , disfruten , coman frutas y verduras w)/. (NO D8 NO COMAN WTF? SON MALAS D: , Y VERDES D8)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Como era de esperarse , o más bien como lo sospeche bruder no gano la guerra, se vino abajo después de que Aleksandro le declarara guerra a Bruder sin "razón alguna " . Solo recuerdo como llego a la oficina , me pidió que le acompañara ; Entro , el papel o documento que afirmaba la alianza de Alemania Con México , lo llevo frente a él rompiéndolo en su cara…literalmente , gritándole que la alianza se había acabado y que ahora México le declaraba la guerra a Alemania uniéndose al bando contrario.

Bruder se devastó después de eso , perdía la concentración , actuaba de una manera inusual , enojado la mayor parte del tiempo; Era alguien distinto después de eso , me siento en parte culpable ya que fue por mi culpa , pero aun así aliviado por que Aleksandro no cayó junto con bruder…aunque siento que debió haber sido mejor así .

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ludwing perdió…me siento un poco aliviado de que Prusia me haya venido a advertir a tiempo , si no lo hubiese hecho de seguro estaría en una posición peor . Se ve en un mal estado , y se puso aun peor cuando supo lo de Prusia y lo mío , fue un accidente nos miro tras una conferencia de una organización recientemente fundada , ONU era su nombre eh algo de las Naciones Unidas , fui invitado ese mismo año en el que se inauguro, la invitación vino de Alfred , no estuve muy seguro al principio pero después de unas horas de recapacitar acepte.

En las conferencias por alguna razón me tenía que sentar junto a Alfred y del otro lado estaba Matthew ,tal vez por ser vecinos , o no lo sé pero no me agradaba del todo ya que gritaba de más y casi hacia que ambos nos quedáramos sordos.

Lo que no me agradaba era que Alemania (nombrado así recientemente) , me miraba con decepción , como si todo hubiese sido mi culpa , ¡PERO NO LO ERA! ; ¿Quién fue el que hundió mis barcos sin razón alguna? ¿Mhhh? , el fue el que causo esto , aunque me pregunto ¿Que hubiera sido de nosotros si eso no hubiese pasado?. Lamentablemente el hubiera no existe.

Al salir de la reunión me mira por última vez aun con esos ojos llenos de tristeza, en parte me duele ; Pero como dije antes es su culpa.

-¿Oye Prusia por que Ludwing nos mira así en las reuniones?- Me voltea a ver , levantando una ceja en señal de que no tiene idea de lo que estoy preguntando.

-¿Vernos cómo?- Me pone una mano en el hombro recostándose un poco sobre mí.

–Pues a mí me da una mirada de decepción , como si lo ocurrido haya sido mi culpa , pero yo se que él fue el que inicio todo ¿no es así? –

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Abro los ojos con intensidad , habla de bruder como si le tuviese remordimiento… Me siento culpable ante esto, ¿Debería decirle? ….. ¿Pero y si me odia por eso? .

¿Y quién no lo haría? , p..probablemente si hablo con él en privado .

– Oye , ¿y si hoy vamos a mi casa? Tengo que hablar contigo de algo serio. – Le miro con algo de preocupación , sus ojos esmeraldas tales como los de España reflejan confusión , esos ojos…. Esos ojos son los que me han conquistado .

–¿Gilbird murió? – Su inocencia es grande… Y pensar que "sin querer" fui yo el que se la rebato aun más , pensé que España ya habría intentado algo con este pequeño , pero al parecer me equivoque .Tan clara me es aun la imagen de su rostro , sus suplicas por más en ese instante que la mente no te deja razonar todo tan claro. Acaricio su cabeza un poco .

–No esto será de otro tema en especifico. Entonces te veo luego ¿sí? – Me retiro , creo que después de esto me puedo arrepentir , definitivamente lo haré; Pero no puedo permitir que siga pensando así de burder.

Después de unas horas , llega a mi casa , con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y una botella de su famoso tequila , adoro esa bebida alcohólica , pero aun así prefiero my cerveza alemana .

–Entonces ¿De qué es de lo que me querías hablar? – Me siento mal , esa dulce y tierna sonrisa dentro de poco será borrada . Le abrazo fuertemente como si mi vida dependiese de ello .

–Aleksandro , ¿Odias a mi hermano Ludwing? – Puedo sentir como esto le tomo desprevenido , con su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho solo siento como asiente lentamente.

–El simplemente prometió cosas que eran imposibles de cumplir ,le creí y pensaba traicionarme , eso se me hace motivo suficiente como para no volveré a hablar, hundió mis barcos que eran para abastecerle y los rechazo . – Le abrazo aun mas fuerte con una lagrima , deslizándose por mi awesome mejilla , lo que le diré me dolerá más a mí que a él .

–¿Prusia? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? – Me hace preguntas inocentes , su cara de preocupación , todo de él me será arrebatado dentro de unos instantes y solo por mi estupidez.

–Aleksandro…. My Bruder no fue quien hundió tus barcos. – Su rostro ahora muestra aun más curiosidad y preocupación .

–¿Qué? ¿Entonces quién fue? – Tomo su rostro entre mis manos plantándole un dulce y probablemente último beso.

–Fui yo. – y es así como siento que… Todo acaba aquí .

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

*sobs sobs* omg so sad :'3 nop actually not.

:A bueno aunque no lo crean me binó un bloqueo mental a la mente , probablemente haga un drabble , probablemente no , es más bien como un final abierto , :A se irá? No se irá? w)/ es porque soy malo y los dejo con la dude :3 pero enrealidad es a su criterio =w=. :3 ahí nos vemos después para ver que otra idea rara les traigo :'3 . arribederchi . Y SI HABRA DRABBLE 8D .


End file.
